The Flash: Meets The Justice League
by LilNate03
Summary: Dartk is starting a huge war which Olivier (Green Arrow) Queen needs Berry (The Flash) Allen and other superheros help to defeat Dartk and the other Villains.
**The Flash:A New Chapter In Life!**

 **by: LilNate03**

Berry POV:

 _( a new beginning as I start a new chapter in my life. I finally beat Zoom few months ago with the help of Jessie and Wally. Now that the whole Zoom thing is over, I can finally focus on what really mattered to me...Iris. Iris finally confess her feelings for me that she is in love with me. I want to focus more of our relationship.)_

Barry Allen was in Iris's apartment as the both of them was making out under the covers of her bed. Barry and Iris have known each other since they were kids when Iris's father, Joe took Berry in. Barry finally got the woman of his dreams. Berry got on top of Iris as he was nibbling in her neck as she giggle.

" Berry, stop it." Iris laughed so hard. " You're so silly!"

Berry lay right next to Iris as he took a deep breath from having awesome sex with his girlfriend. Berry turn his head toward Iris as he look into her brown eyes, her soft long curly black hair and her brown skinned tone. Berry was really happy to have Iris apart of his life along with having a real family with Joe, Wally, and including his real father, Henry Allen back in his life.

" I love you!" Berry told Iris.

" I love you more!" Iris replies as they was making out in the bed.

" There's something that I really want to ask you." said Berry as he lay sideway on the bed next to Iris.

" What is it?" Iris asks Berry as she raise up stare at Berry.

" We grew up together, you was my only friend and you understand me what I'm going through. You know most of my darkest secrets including know that I was the Flash." says Berry as he keep on talking to Iris. " You always there for me Iris when I needed you the most, and I'm glad to have you apart of my life."

" I'm glad to have you in my life, you make my life better and happiness." Iris smiles at him. " You are my hot sexy flash."

Berry grins. " That's why I wanna give you this." Berry pulls out a black box as he open it; there was a beautiful diamond ring right in front of Iris which Iris gasped. " Iris Anne West, will you merry me?"

Iris smiled delightful as she couldn't believe that Berry proposed to her, " OMG! YES! YES! Of course I will merry you Berry." Iris answers as she kiss Berry.

" I love you Berry Allen!" Iris says.

" I love you more." Berry replies as they was making love in the bedroom until there was a hard knock on the door as it turns out to be Iris's father, Joe West.

" Iris, Berry! Open it up!" Joe yells.

" Oh my god!" Iris said.

" Chill bae, let's continue what we was doing and be quiet, and he will go away." Berry says as he grin at Iris as they continue to make out in her bed.

Joe knocks even harder as he yells again, " I know you two are in there. Open it up before I get my guys to break in."

" Damn it!" Berry cursed.

" Babe, just open the door for my father while I get dress okay?" Iris asked Berry.

" Alright." Berry says as he didn't want to do it.

Berry raise up from the bed as he was wearing nothing but his black boxer as he walking toward the front and open the door for Joe.

Once Berry opens the door...Joe West was standing in front of the door along with Wally West, Oliver Queen, his sister, Thea Queen, and John Diggle. Berry freeze as he was in shock to see them here in Central City.

" Oliver, Thea, John, Wally?...What are you guys doing here?" Berry questioned them.

" Why are you not fully have clothes on?" Thea grins at him.

" Oh God! Please don't tell me that you and my sister were just having sex." Wally asks. " That's sick man."

" Hey, that's life lil bro." Berry said.

" Lil bro?" Wally questioned him.

" That's right!" Iris answers as she walks in wearing her white sleeveless top with short black skirt and black heels on as she stands next to Berry." Barry and I are getting married! " Iris announced the great news which everybody got happy and excited for them.

" Congratulations! " Joe got excited as he hugged both Berry and Iris." This is truly a great news!"

" Congratulations!" Thea hugged Iris while John shakes Berry's hand.

" Yeah, Iris what out for Berry...He very slick." John says which Berry laughed and the others laughed.

" Congratulations sis and Berry!" said Wally. " I just hope Berry spoil my dear sister."

" You know I will man." Berry laughed as he wras behind Iris while wrap his arms around Iris' waist. " So, are you guys here?"

Everyone went silent as they was very sad in the face. Both Berry and Iris can tell this is really bad.

" What? What's wrong?" Berry was being concerned.

" Laurel is dead." Thea confessed to both Berry and Iris which they were in shock.

" What?" Berry was getting upset.

" What happened? " Iris asked Thea which Thea continued to speak.

" Darhk murdered her." Thea answered." Darhk is trying to get all the Villains gather up to start a war."

" We need you and your friends help." Oliver says. " This is battle heading our way and we need some help...And I call the perfect guy for the job."

" Who? Superman? " Berry laughed until he stops as he know Oliver Queen is not kidding. " Are you serious? The Greatest Hero of all time is helping us?"

Clark POV

Clark Kent as known as Superman is visiting National City with Vixen as they are here to find his cousin, Kara as known as Supergirl. Clark got the call from Oliver Queen that he and his friends needs his help. Darhk is getting all the Villains on his side to take over the world; Clark and Vixen have to help the others to save the world but, in order to do that, they will need to have Kara on their side as well.

Clark and Vixen was ssearchingall around National City to find Kara as they started talking.

" No clue in finding your cousin yet?" Vixen asked him.

" Nope. But, she should be here any minute. " Clark answers. " So, tell me about yourself. I really didn't get a chance to know you well."

" My real name is Mari Jiwe McCabe and I have the powers to Mimic the ability to any animals that live on this earth." said Vixen. " I grew up in a small village in Africa called Zambesi. My mother was killed by poachers and so I was raise by my father, who was priest until he was killed by his half-brother, General Maksai."


End file.
